My Wife, My Ex, and My Ex'sGirlfriend!
by ThatGirlYouThoughtWasQuiet
Summary: It's Wally and Artemis's wedding, and all the Titans are hiding something from him about Jinx. If he just turns around, he'll see...OMG What! Surprise ending. Flinx, Spitfire, and a surprise couple. Ends in Spitfire. Flinx sorta Friendship.


**Hi! I know I'm supposed to be writing Chapter 8 of Depths, but don't worry, this is only a one-shot, and maybe one day it'll become more. You see, I was writing Depths, but then I just couldn't find the words, so I decided to start reading some YJ fanfics, when I came across a fanfic that had Artemis going shopping for her and Wally's wedding, and I was like..."What if Wally met Jinx while shopping?" So yeah, this happened. Oh, and there's a surprise ending that I just had to add. BTW, it does end in Spitfire. Alright, time to write!**

**~Line Break~**

Wally West groaned aloud when Dick dragged him to another tux and asked him what he thought. "I don't see the point in this, they all look the same!" he said to the acrobat. It was true. The red-head couldn't see why they needed to pick out the tuxes when not a single one looked different in his blue eyes.

Dick sighed. "Wally, these are our tuxes for _your_ wedding, you have to approve." the speedster groaned again.

"I approve of any of them!" he cried desperately. The Romani sighed, and went to try the suit on anyway, leaving Wally sitting. All the other groomsmen were trying on the tuxes too, though they were about as enthusiastic as Wally. The girls had gone down the street to look for bridesmaid dresses, and Wally bet that they were having more fun than the guys were over here.

He sat there for a couple of minutes, grumbling about things under his breath and trying to settle his increasingly hungry stomach.

"West?" a familiar voice said from his left. Wally turned at the sound of his name. He expected to see someone he knew, but this girl looked like a total stranger.

"Uh...sorry, do I know you?" he asked, scanning the girl. Her skin was dark and rich with straight dark brown, layered hair. She had small, dark lips and her dark brown eyes were framed by long, thick lashes. At the moment the girl was wearing a black, flowy sundress with purple cinching below her bust and at the end. Her legs were bare, but her small feet were adorned with black and purple heeled sandals. She was wearing a purple cardigan, and dark shades were resting up on her head.

Her lips curved from their rounded form to a smirk, one that struck a chord of déjà vu in Wally. "Really Wally? And I thought I was important to you." she sighed dramatically and placed her hand on her forehead, looking back at him from the corner of her eye. The girl still seemed familiar, but the ginger couldn't recall her at all.

"I'm really sorry. I don't remember you." he apologized. The brunette turned to him, frowning a little. "Where did I meet you?"

Her arms crossed, and she stared down at him. "At a museum." her tone sounded like she was probing him to remember. "If I recall correctly, you rudely interrupted me when I was admiring a beautiful ruby luck necklace."

Something in Wally's head clicked, and an awed expression dawned on his face. "Jinx?!" he whispered, mouth gaping and blue orbs widening. She smirked.

"Ding, ding, ding! Give the genius a prize!" the Titan drawled sarcastically. "And right now, it's Mallory Bose." she corrected. Wally decided that she was in her civilian form.

"What are you ding here?" he asked her. She tilted her head to a man looking at a tux. "I'm here keeping an eye on this guy. He's a suspect for a series of kidnappings and murders, and I was the lucky lady who got to follow this creep." he gave her an alarmed look. "It's actually pretty messed up. He kidnaps random teenagers and books them a room in dingy motels. Then he just tortures and rapes them, before slitting their throats and carving messages into them. Leaves the bodies there too, so the staff just finds them laying there, all locked up. We've had about four found bodies, and there's about two other missing people." she _tsk_ed, shaking her head.

Wait, you were following a murderer by yourself?! Are you crazy?" the speedster whisper-shouted.

"Chill Flash, Rae's with me." she jutted her thumb to a black-haired girl casually sitting on a bench outside, a small book in hand.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked, plopping down next to him on the cushion, but still keeping the man within her line of vision. She set her handbag down next to her, smiling at him.

"Finding stupid tuxes for the groomsmen." he muttered, annoyed. Mallory raised an eyebrow. The speedster couldn't help notice that she actually had eyebrows.

"Who's getting married?" she asked. The speedster almost slapped himself. Of course Jinx wouldn't know he was getting married.

He turned his head towards her, swallowing uncomfortably. Quickly looking away again, he mumbled," Me..." It took every ounce of self-control in his body to not look at the girl sitting next to him. After hearing a giggle erupt from behind him, he snapped back to look at her.

"Pfft..." she covered her mouth to stop her bout of chuckles. "You're getting married. Ha!" Wally stared at her as if she had grown two heads. Wasn't she the least bit mad or jealous. I mean, he did kinda just drop her for Artemis! "Who's the 'lucky' lady?" she asked, using air quotes on 'lucky' to deepen her heavy sarcasm.

"What's so funny?" he asked, a bit offended. The witch shook her head, letting out a content sigh as she finished laughing.

"Nothing, nothing. But seriously, what's her name?" hesitantly, Wally opened his mouth, "A-"

_Grrrrrrrrr._ The speedster blushed until his freckles, which had been disappearing over the last few years, vanished. Looking down dejectedly, the red-head groaned and placed a hand on the hard planes of his stomach.

Jinx rolled her brown eyes, opening her bag. "You never change, West." she pulled out a pack of m&ms, handing it to him. His blue eyes widened at the wonderful yellow bag, snatching them out of her small hand gratefully. He ripped the pack open, popping some into his mouth. "So," she leaned towards him expectantly, her silky hair falling over her shoulder, "A name, if you would?" He sighed at her stubbornness.

Artemis." he responded before throwing more chocolates down the tunnel to his black-hole of a stomach. "Artemis Crock." he added as an afterthought.

"Artemis Crock...sounds familar." Mallory said thoughtfully. She cocked her head to the side, hair shifting, and put a finger to her slightly pouting lips. "Hmm..."

"She's Green Arrow's protegé." Wally said distractedly as his finger rummaged the bag for a yellow m&m. This seemed to strike a chord within Jinx, for she nodded her head.

"Hmm," she hummed, "Wow, can't believe you scored a pretty girl like her." the ginger stopped shoving candy into his mouth, arching an eyebrow.

"I got you, didn't I?" He said a little flirtatiously This prompted her to throw her head back lightly, a laugh escaping her lips.

"Oh gosh." she gasped for breath, "Don't even, West." her dark hand went up to pat his shoulder, which he looked oddly at. "Okay, one more question." she held a finger up in front of his face.

"Shoot." he nodded, leaning back into the seat and returning to his chocolate.

"Am I invited?" she asked. Immediately he bent over, coughing and slamming his fist to his chest as he tried to dislodge an m&m from his windpipe. "Are you okay? Do you need some water or something?" Jinx asked as worriedly, reaching for her bag.

The speedster shook his head, coughing as he faced her. "What?' he croaked.

"Am I invited to your wedding?" she asked slowly, like she was talking to a little kid. His hand rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, his pants suddenly becoming the most interesting piece of cloth around.

"Well, I guess all the Titans are invited." he mumbled. Mallory beamed.

"Great. " she paused, "Oh..." Kid looked up, seeing that her gaze was following the man, who exited the store. "I gotta go, Wally." she picked up her bag and hooked the strap to the crook of her elbow. "Get Nightwing to send the invites to the Tower, 'kay?" and before Wally could say anything, the sorceress swooped out of the shop.

~Some Weeks Later~

"Congrats man!" Wally laughed as he was tackled by Dick Grayson, his best friend and best man. The hero was wearing a tuxedo with dark blue accents, and his hair was -as usual- slicked back. It had been a several weeks since the run-in with Jinx at the shop, and when Dick had come out of the dressing room, the ginger had told him about the encounter, which he had laughed heartily at. They (finally) decided on tuxes, and the acrobat did in fact send the invitations to the tower, and now about a quarter of the people in the room were his old Titans teammates.

"Thanks Dick." Dick turned to Artemis, who was practically glowing. She was dressed in a thin-strapped backless dress, the skirt flowing down to her calves, where it began to cut down diagonally until the back dragged slightly against the floor. Her golden hair was done up in a big, beautiful, and very elaborate bun, thin traces of intricate braids running through it, letting curly tendrils hang freely to frame her heart-shaped face.

"Arty, you look beautiful." Dick praised. She smirked at him, much like the way he did when she first met 'Dick Grayson'.

"Not so bad yourself, Grayson." she replied. While the two exchanged some more words, Wally turned to Zatanna, who beamed up at him, showing off straight, pearl white teeth. Zatanna was wearing a black and white tube dress. The top half was white and form-fitting, with black outlining a pattern that was reminiscent of peacock feathers. The skirt fell mid-thigh, three layers of white ending in a row of black lace over each other. A black ribbon encircled her thin waist, tying into a loose bow on her left.

"Finally! I swear, I thought you two would just be having premarital sex for the rest of your lives!" the magician laughed, making Wally's cheeks turn slightly pink. "Anyway, congrats."

"Umm, yeah. Thanks." he replied as he wrapped an arm around his wife's- wow, he loved saying that- slim waist, bringing her a little closer to him. Zatanna moved to the front of the archer, squealing as she threw her arms around the bride. Zatanna, of course, was Artemis's Maid of Honor, seeing as they were best friends.

Wally turned away from the two girls, instead facing the next guest in front of him. Wearing a striking suit and his famous goatee, was Oliver Queen, who was actually paying for most of the wedding, seeing as Artemis was his 'niece'. On his arm was the beautiful Dinah Queen, wearing a classic LBD.

"Wally!" the blonde boomed, putting a large hand on his shoulder. "How does it feel, being married?" he laughed a little too loudly, making Wally's sweat drop. "Congratulations!" then, the older archer looked the speedster in the face, forcing him to look him in the eye. "You better take good care of her, okay?" he whispered threateningly under his breath. Wally felt a cold shiver run up his spine, raising tiny bumps on his skin. Finally, Oliver moved on to cry on Artemis's shoulder, and Dinah gave him an apologetic look as she spoke to him.

After quite a lot of glaring and tears on Oliver's part, the Queens departed.

"Phew, trouble with the in-laws?" Mallory laughed as she stepped up. She smirked at him, then smiled at Artemis. "Hi, I'm Mallory Bose, but just call me Jinx." she said, taking the blonde's hand and shaking it. Wally watched the exchange with careful eyes, observing how Jinx interacted with his wife. "I've heard a lot about you." At this, the red-head's eyebrow's furrowed.

"Yeah, Jade tells me a lot about you too." Wally sighed, relieved. Of course Jinx would know Jade. "Thanks for coming." Artemis smiled.

"Well, I couldn't not come. Oh, and you look beautiful." Jinx complimented, motioning towards the white wedding dress.

"You look great too." In her civilian disguise, Mallory was donning a strapless empire cocktail dress that stopped just inches below her knees. Purple lines cut vertically down the chest area, flowing seamlessly into a purple ribbon below her chest. The skirt, which flared out from below her bust, had several layers of black mesh and a final layer of black cloth, giving it a ballerina-skirt kind of appearance. On her feet were black Jimmy Choos decorated with glimmering amethyst stones, lacing around her thin ankles. Silky dark brown hair was done up in loose curls, falling over her exposed shoulder.

"Not as beautiful as the bride, of course." the gymnast laughed. "Still don't know how Flashy boy here got such a beauty." she elbowed him softly. Artemis laughed with her.

'Flashy boy' coughed lightly, trying to stop their laughter. "So, Jinx, who're you here with?" he asked curiously. Brown eyes turned to look at him, a secretive smirk on her face, unnerving Kid to no end.

"Bathroom. A bit antisocial- this one." she answered vaguely. Hugging the pair one more time, she gave a "Congratulations!" before turning the corner to the girl's bathroom, a smile on her lips.

~Line Break~

"Bottom's up!" Roy shouted, before tipping his shot glass along with the rest of the group. Wally winced slightly as the alcohol made its way down his throat. He wasn't really sure what it was, because Dick had shoved it at him and ordered him to take shots with them.

'Them' consisted of the YJ team, old and new, and some of the Titans. They were sitting at the bar, laughing and getting totally wasted.

"Wassup dude?" he heard someone say from behind him. Wally turned around to see a blue-eyed red-head guy grinning down at him.

"Sorry man. No idea who you are." Wally sighed. The guy's face fell, disbelief in his eyes. It wasn't really his fault, most of the Titans usually had masks that they had taken off or had weird features that they were hiding with 'spells' (Wally resisted the urge to scoff) or holo-tech.

"But-but-but-" he sputtered. "It's me, Beast Boy." he finally said.

"Oh. Sorry, dude. It's hard to recognize you when you're not...green." Wally apologized.

"S'okay. I guess I forgot!" Gar surveyed himself, as if remembering that he wasn't his usual green, fanged, elf-eared self. "Anyway, congrats. Sorry I didn't come to say it earlier. My girlfriend kept me a little pre-occupied." he nodded his head to the side, before picking up a shot glass and downing it.

The speedster turned, expecting too see Raven, but instead saw a slender blonde girl getting food from the table. "Is that...Terra?" Wally had never met Terra, but like anyone who was ever a Titan, he had heard her story and seen pictures of her. The changeling nodded dreamily, looking lovingly at his girlfriend. "What about Raven? I thought you and her were into each other." The 25-year old looked at the groom like he had turned purple, then looked at Raven, who was talking to Argent and Jinx on the other side of the room.

"Raven? Dude, do you even know what you're..." he suddenly trailed off, turning back to look at his fellow red-head. "Oh..." he mumbled. Suddenly, he had the hugest grin on his face, as in an ear-to-ear, shit-eating grin. "Ahem, I mean, yeah. We tried that a long time ago, but it turned out that...it didn't really work out." Gar looked like he tried to force his grin off, replacing it with a small frown, followed by a long, sad, unconvincing sigh, but the grin popped back up. "Anyway, I should get back to Terra. See ya some time!" he waved and walked over to the blonde.

The speedster watched suspiciously as Gar whispered something into the rock-mover's ear, the grin still in place. When he leaned back, Terra looked quickly at Wally, then at Raven, before the couple burst out in laughter. Shrugging, Wally turned his attention back to the group.

"You know what?" Zatanna announced. "We should do the garter and bouquet thing now!" Next to him, Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"But that's so cliché." she rolled her grey eyes. The red-head leaned towards his wife, wrapping his arms around her and making her look at him.

"C'mon babe, it's traditional." he pouted. There was a chorus of 'Yeahs' and Artemis laughed, whacking him on the arm playfully.

"Fine." she sighed, downing another glass before standing up. M'gaan squealed, handing her a small bouquet.

"Here, I know that you were going to keep your actual bouquet, so I made an extra one." Artemis smiled gratefully, and Wally stood up next to her.

"Let's do this!" he cheered.

~Line Break~

"Woo!

"Yeah!" The crowd whooped as a red head of hair emerged from under the skirt of Artemis's dress, who was blushing and laughing. He continued to guide the piece of cloth down the bride's smooth leg with his teeth, finally slipping it off her foot. He grinned victoriously as he held up the blue garter, the crowed applauding him. When he saw the group of guys accumulating, he tossed the garter their way. They all jumped excitedly, and the leg-piece flew into the waiting hand of Isaiah Crockett. The dark-skinned boy winked at Toni, ringing the blue cloth around his finger. Unaffected, she smirked and blew him a kiss.

"Alright! Let's throw the bouquet!" Artemis got up and grabbed the bouquet from M'gann, walking over to her husband. Turning from the crowd of the eager girls, she lifted the bouquet over her head, and threw it behind her. She turned her body to watch the flowers soar high over their grabbing hands, and land somewhere in the back.

There was silence as the crowd of women parted, leaving a trail to a pale girl with black hair. She was sitting in a chair, and a look of surprise was on her face as she stared down at her lap. On her lap was an open book, but laying on the open page was a small bouquet, the same one Artemis had thrown just a few seconds ago. Her cheeks were tinged pink, standing out against her light-skinned face.

The women who were actually in the hopeful group sighed in disappointment, turning away. A slow song started, and Wally grabbed Artemis's hand and led her to the middle of the room, bringing his hand to her waist. She smiled at him lovingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing them closer to each other.

"So... we're married now." she mumbled softly. The groom smiled, blue staring into grey.

"I believe so, _Mrs. West_." Her small smile grew larger, making her chuckle slightly. Laughing as well, he pressed his lips against her soft ones. "I love you so much." he murmured as they broke apart, tilting their heads forward to touch foreheads.

"Love you too." Wally opened his eyes, drinking in the sight of her. With her eyes closed, her long lashes, blonde at the root, were fanning her cheeks, which were flushed a beautifully happy pink. Her lips, painted a pale pink, were in a content smile. The muscles of her body which were usually tense and cautious were totally relaxed, making the blushing bride look so at ease, so...happy.

The pair looked up when the archer felt a tap on her shoulder. Holding his hand out was Roy Harper, Artemis's honorary 'cousin'. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked. Wally sighed and handed the older archer the blonde's hand, giving him a warning glare as her began to dance her away.

"Hey, Flashy boy!" an accented voice called from behind him. He turned around and was immediately pulled into a dancing position. He stared at the girl in front of him. Her skin was slightly tanned, and her hair was dyed black, streaked with bright red. She was wearing a red corseted dress, the skirt ruffly and layered. On her feet were rather high heels, though she was still much shorter than him.

"Argent!" he greeted cheerfully. Like most of the heros here, Argent was in a disguise, seeing as her usually grey skin was tan. "Is 'Flashy boy' a new nickname or something?" he asked.

"Only among us Titan ladies." she replied, laughing. "So, Terra told me about your conversation with Gar earlier." she said, blue eyes flashing behind his shoulder.

"Yeah, it was kinda weird. He basically freaked out when I thought he was into Raven." At this, Toni smirked, a mischievous glint shining in her sapphire eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll get why soon." the lava-manipulator told him knowingly, her eyes once again flashing behind his shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, trying to crane his had. Quickly, the australian dug her heavy heel into his foot, making him snap his head to her in pain.

"Owww." the speedster whined, glaring at his dance partner. She only grinned. The newly wed pouted down at his throbbing foot, wondering how a girl with such small feet could inflict this much pain. He didn't notice her eyes sneak a glance past him, widening. Her apologetic grin slowly melted into a smirk.

"So, wanna find out what Gar was talking about?" she asked when he turned his eyes back to her.

"Wha-?" he didn't finish when she spun him around, making him face the other way. His eyes searched the scene, and finally he saw what Argent was talking about.

He saw Raven, her body pressed flush against her dance partner's. Her arms were thrown around the other's neck, bouquet still in hand. Her cheeks were red, and her expression was one that could only be called pleasure and ecstasy, as the empath moved her lips with her significant other's in an open-mouthed kiss. And that wasn't even the surprising part. The absolutely jaw-dropping part of the entire scenario was that the person that Raven was with was...Jinx.

**~Line Break~**

**Ookaay. So, I was going to write more and make this a one-shot. But I decided that this was an okay place to stop, and that if I felt like writing the rest (like Wally's reaction an stuff) I could put it into another chapter and make it a two-shot. That lesbian ending just popped into my head mid-chapter. Cuz, It was supposed to be Starfire that went with her to the shop, but then I was browsing FF and found a Jinx/Rae one that I liked and it just clicked. Best idea ever. While I love Flinx, I decided to write a friendship one where Wally ends up with Artemis and Jinx is happy with someone else. Hope you liked it. And please, don't review if you're just going to say that gay people should go to hell or something, because that's really not needed. However, tell me if you think I should add that extra chapter!**


End file.
